Oliver and Alex
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Oliver Oken and Alex Russo are FWB...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or WOWP.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Bekka Summerday and her sister Nikki.**

* * *

**Oliver and Alex**

**Oliver Oken enter Alex Russo's bedroom.**

"Hi, Oliver. Ready to fuck me?" says Alex.

"Sure, baby." says Oliver.

"I wanna see your dick." says Alex.

"Okay." says Oliver as he drop his baggy sweatpants and reveal his stiff dick.

"Was thinking it'd be kinda bigger, but I can make it bigger" says Alex.

"You can?" says Oliver.

"Me may not be full wizard yet, but I still have a good deal of magic. Here we go...acumulante de la penitorum, numno." says Alex as she flick her wand, casting a spell on Oliver's dick.

Oliver's dick glow red as it grow bigger, becoming full porn-size.

"There, much better." says Alex.

"Nice." says Oliver.

"And that spell is not just for a while. It's a permanent spell so your dick will be big and handsome forever." says Alex.

"Thanks, Alex." says Oliver.

"No problem, use that dick and give me a real fuckie-fuckie." says Alex as she roll up her short skirt and reveal that she do not wear panties.

Oliver slide his dick into Alex' pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, yeah! Soooo sexy!" moans Alex, all horny.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Oliver, being very horny too.

"Yeah, me is a babe...a sexy slutty horny babe!" moans Alex.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Oliver.

"Mmmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Alex.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Oliver.

"I'm glad you think so, Oliver!" moans Alex.

"Alex, you sure are erotic!" moans Oliver.

"Thanks, man!" moans Alex.

Oliver fuck harder and Alex enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm, your dick is so sexy!" moans a happy Alex.

"So is your pussy!" moans Oliver.

"It's been perfected with magic, just like your dick!" moans Alex.

"That's so damn sexy!" moans Oliver.

"Yeah!" moans Alex.

Alex and Oliver are both very horny and happy.

"I love the way you fuck me!" moans Alex.

"You've a very warm and wet pussy!" moans Oliver.

"Yeah, I am horny!" moans Alex.

"Awesome!" moans Oliver.

"Yeah and you seem horny too!" moans Alex.

"I am, Alex!" moans Oliver.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Alex.

"Yeah!" moans Oliver.

Oliver isn't Alex' boyfriend, they are just FWB.

"This is such a great fuck!" moans Alex with a cutie smile.

"Indeed, holy crap!" moans Oliver.

"Yay!" moans a happy Alex.

"Fucking damn!" moans Oliver.

"Yeah, this feel amazing!" moans Alex, being happy and horny.

Oliver is horny too.

"Mmmm!" moans Alex.

"You're a damn good slut." moans Oliver.

"Thanks. You're a great strong fucker." moans Alex.

"Okay. Thanks." says Oliver.

"It's true. You're very good at this." says Alex.

"I'm doing my best, babe!" moans Oliver.

"Yay! Sooooo sexy!" moans a happy and cute Alex.

"Damn true!" moans Oliver.

"Mmmm, don't stop!" moans Alex.

"I didn't plan to!" moans Oliver.

"Yay!" moans Alex, all cutie cute.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Oliver as he cum in Alex' pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Alex as she get a sweet orgasm.

"That was good." says Oliver.

"Yeah. And don't pull out. Let's nap like this, your dick in my pussy." says Alex.

"Okay." says Oliver.

Alex and Oliver goes to sleep.

4 hours later.

"Your dick's still stiff and I like that." says Alex as she and Oliver wake up.

"Thanks, babe." says Oliver.

Oliver pull out his dick from Alex pussy.

He then put his pants back on.

"Leaving?" says Alex.

"Yeah. I don't wanna fuck again right now." says Oliver.

"Neither do I, but please stay and just cuddle." says Alex.

"Sorry. I am actually late for something important." says Oliver.

"Okay. See you next week, Oliver." says Alex.

"That ya will, Alex." says Oliver and then leave.

"Nice." says Alex, all cute.

Alex takes off her sexy clothes and switch to t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Okay." says Alex.

She drink some beer.

"Yum, yum." says Alex.

Alex swing her wand and says "Upeelo, de la kvanti, nubodie."

The spell cleans the room in a single flash of magic light.

"Better." says Alex, all sexy.

Alex has to pee so she run to the bathroom.

The next day.

"La la la, me is a slutty one!" sings Alex as she cook pasta and fish.

She wear a black sexy latex t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

Alex is a bit horny.

"I am so sexy." says Alex.

She wish Oliver was there to fuck her from behind while she cook.

Being the kinky girl that she is, Alex know she'd enjoy such a fuck a lot.

"Transplentica, eurondes, et quantoria de distervus, Oliver Oken." says Alex, casting a spell that bring Oliver to her.

Oliver appear and he is naked. And his body is wet.

"Sorry. Opss..." says Alex.

"I was in the shower. Whay did you bring me here?" says Oliver.

"Because I need a fuck, but first let's get you dry and into some clothes. Dihydrantum instante, numni de la covernia, pronto." says Alex, casting a spell that makes Oliver's body dry and also put clothes on him.

"Thanks, but I'd prefer to return to the shower." says Oliver.

"Alright. Wanna fuck me later then?" says Alex.

"Yeah. Bring me here again about 3 hours from now." says Oliver.

"Deal, Oken. Transplentica, eurondes, et quantoria de distervus, Oliver Oken." says Alex, sending Oliver back to his shower.

Alex is fine, even though she didn't get her kitchen-fuck.

She smile as she return her focus to the cooking.

"Oliver's so sexy and macho." says Alex.

3 hours and 6 minutes later.

"Transplentica, eurondes, et quantoria de distervus, Oliver Oken." says Alex as she bring Oliver to her bedroom.

"Hi, Alex." says Oliver with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Oliver. Please fuck me." says Alex.

"Okay." says Oliver as he unzip his jeans and herk his dick to full stiffness.

"Yay." says a happy Alex in a childish cutie voice as she pull off her sweatpants.

Alex place herself on the middle of her bed and spread her legs.

Oliver slide his dick into Alex' sexy pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, sooo damn sexy!" moans a horny Alex with a sweet smile.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Oliver, all horny.

"Yay!" moans a happy Alex.

"Damn amazing!" moans Oliver, fucking harder.

Alex enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm!" moans Alex.

Alex is happy and horny.

She love the way Oliver fuck her.

"Don't stop!" moans Alex.

"No worry! Don't plan to!" moans Oliver.

"Yay!" moans a happy Alex.

Oliver lick Alex' left nipple.

"Mmmm, awesome!" moans Alex.

"I''m fuckin' you good, right?" moans Oliver.

"Yes! You fuck me like in a porno and me love!" moans Alex.

"Thanks!" moans Oliver.

"My pleasure!" moans Alex.

"Holy shit, you're a damn sexy slut, yeah!" moans Oliver.

"I'm doing my best to be, yeah!" moans Alex.

"Nice!" moans Oliver.

"Mmmmm, sexy!" moans Alex.

72 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Oliver as he cum in Alex' sweet pussy.

"Holy fuck, yay!" moans a very happy Alex as she get a huge awesome orgasm.

"That was one hell of a fuck." says Oliver.

"It was, yeah. So much sexy fun for me and clearly for you too." says Alex.

"Indeed, Alex Russo." says Oliver.

"Yeah, Oliver Oken." says Alex.

"I really enjoy fucking you every time." says Oliver.

"Thanks." says Alex.

"Send me home now, babe." says Oliver.

"As you wish, Oken. Distendum paralaxio et kuderni, de la sternika." says Alex, using magic to send Oliver home.

Alex put her pants back on and then says "That was awesome. Oliver is a lord of fucking. He is such a sexy man."

She drink some water.

"Yay." says Alex.

She is happy.

"I'm so slutty." says Alex.

2 hours later.

Alex is horny again, but she decides to satisfy herself with a dildo and a porno.

She switch on her laptop and go onto a porno web-site.

"Damn sexy!" moans Alex as she pull down her pants and slide the dildo into her pussy.

She fuck herself with the dildo.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alex, all horny.

It feels very good for her.

"Sexy...slutty...porno!" moans Alex.

Within her pussy, Alex feel the orgasm building up.

"Mmmmm!" moans Alex.

Clearly she is happy.

"Yay!" moans Alex.

6 minutes later.

"Holy shit...yes!" moans Alex as she get an amazing sexy orgasm.

The next day.

Alex and Oliver walk on the beach in Malibu.

"New babe? What happened to Miley and Lilly?" says Rico.

"I'm still friends with them. This is Alex Russo, she's also one of my friends." says Oliver.

"Can I take her for a ride?" says Rico.

"Why the crap would I wanna do it with a little guy like you?" says Alex.

"Little? I am rich." says Rico.

"Perhaps so, but I'm not attracted to money." says Alex.

"Too bad for you. You'll miss out on Malibu's best dick." says Rico.

"Ha! The best dick in Malibu's located right here." says Alex as she slide a hand down into Oliver's pants and gently grab his dick and jerk it a few times.

"You take that dork over me?" says Rico.

"Dork? Oliver is a real man." says Alex.

"I bet my dick is bigger than his." says Rico.

"Let's see then. Muukdrah sut kabulimente!" says Alex, taking herself Oliver and Rico into an empty magic realm where no one else is and nobody can see or hear them.

"See? Big dick." says Rico as he pull down his pants and reveal his 7.4 inch dick.

"Oh, lame. Look at Oliver's." says Alex as she unzip Oliver's pants so his big dick is revealed.

"No! Since when is he equipped like a horse?" says Rico when he sees Oliver's big strong dick.

"Thanks to little sexy me. The same way I used magic to get us here, I used magic to give Oliver the dick I know he's always wanted." says Alex.

"Turn mine big too." says Rico.

"I'd never do that. You deserve to have that small wimp dick cut off, loser. I know that you're not nice." says Alex.

Alex bring herself, Oliver and Rico back to the normal world and delete Rico's memory of what just happened.

Oliver and Alex continue walking.

"Sorry about Rico. He is never nice." says Oliver.

"No problem. I was not afraid of him." says Alex.

"Good." says Oliver.

"Yeah. I have magic so bullies cannot defeat me." says Alex.

"Alright." says Oliver.

"Sexy." says Alex.

"Okay." says Oliver.

"Yeah." says Alex.

Oliver gently grab Alex' ass.

"Sexy. Grab the buns." says Alex.

"Your ass is sexy." says Oliver.

"Thanks." says a happy Alex.

"No problem." says Oliver.

"Yay." says Alex, all cutie cute.

"Awesome." says Oliver.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
